Little Bit of Confusion
by DevilFireEyes
Summary: r/j fic. my thoughts on the season finally and afterwards. r/r pretty pretty pretty please
1. Default Chapter

            "You have to go back man," Jess's best friend Elwin told him bluntly.

"And why is this?"

"Damn it. I never thought this would happen to you, but that girl is going to be the end of your sanity if you don't go back,"

"She has a boyfriend," Jess pointed out inwardly laughing at the memory. Sure he was Rory's boyfriend and any sane guy would be jealous, but Jess wasn't exactly one to play by the normal rules of life. Dean was pathetic when it came to Rory. She didn't love him, it was obvious even to Dean, but she wouldn't hurt him, or admit to herself that she didn't love him. 

"But at least she's there, plus that guy Luke he seems cool from what you've said. Also if she pulled a one eighty and cut school to see you, you're suddenly leaving isn't doing her good either,"

"You're not going to let this drop are you?"

"Not a chance,"

"What about you guys?"

"We're still your crew, but come on Jess. You're too smart for the likes of us. Nauseatingly so, and don't think we won't come by to see this girl and uncle of yours to make sure they're worth it,"

"They are," Jess said and somehow knew it was true. 

"There you go," Elwin stated simply and hung up. 

            Jess sighed. Back to Hell, back to Rory. To convince himself that he wasn't moving back to a small town in which everyone was insane for a girl he made a list of other reasons. 

The school was at least somewhat less boring than the one in NY. 

Luke could use the help.

Liz would be better off not having to worry about her delinquent of a son.

            Jess looked at the list. It was decent. Too bad it failed to convince him he wasn't in love with Rory. Love. A disgusting word meant only for movies, songs, and novels. Liz laughed at dinner that night when he explained this to her. Contrary to Luke's thoughts he did have a good relationship with Liz. She just wasn't meant to be a mom.

"Luke thinks the same thing. Matter of fact considering your father so do I,"

            Jess just laughed. He'd heard the story often enough, and knew he'd never be like that. It had been instilled since he was old enough to understand, a woman has rights, and any man who hurts one intentionally or selfishly should perish in the flames of the underworld. At least that's what Liz said over and over since Dave left. 

            "So leaving tomorrow?"

"Yep,"

"Don't get arrested,"

"No fear, they exile instead,"

"And you would know?"

"The mayor nearly killed himself in the attempt,"

"Sounds sweet,"

            "You came just in time for Sukie's wedding," Luke said as Jess unpacked.

"Did I now?"

"Yes. Do you have any dress clothes? It's supposed to be fancy,"

"As a matter of fact yes. Liz made me, something odd about being prepared for all occasions or some such. Do you?"

"Sadly,"

"So what's new here?"

"Not much at all. Lorelei and I still aren't speaking. It's not your fault though,"

"It is so. Don't lie,"

"Only according to her and Taylor,"

"Makes sense,"

"Yep,"  
 "When's the wedding"

"Tomorrow,"

"Cool,"

            The service was your usual, very happy and random errors were made. Like the bride and groom got seated ten tables away from each other. Jess was happy for them. From what Rory had said this had been destined since Jackson became Sukie's produce man. At the recession Jess looked around for Rory and finally spotted her near a pond.

            "Hey,"

"Jess? Why are you here? Not that your being here is a bad thing,"

"I moved back,"

"That's great,"

"Did you miss me?"

            Before either of them knew it Rory kissed Jess with a force that shocked them both. However shocked, Jess's spirit was screaming with bliss the feeling of her lips on his, her hair lightly brushing his neck. Just as he was coiling his arm around her, she pulled back an expression of shock and self-fury on her face. 

"Welcome back," she said and with that half ran, half walked away. _At least she didn't look horrified_ Jess mused to himself, still barely comprehending what had just happened. The phrase kept ringing in his mind "She kissed you Mariano," __


	2. Phone calls

            "Dean," was all Rory could say when she finally found him. 

"Where were you? I've been looking all over for you,"

"We have to break up," Rory got up the courage to say the words she knew she'd have to repeat judging by the disbelief on Dean's face.

"What why?"

"I kissed Jess,"

"But it didn't mean anything did it?"

"Yes, no...I don't know. It just wouldn't be fair to you if we stayed together,"

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. And admit it Dean, you are too. We haven't been the way we were in months,"

"You're right. I guess this is goodbye?"

"Yeah," and she walked off towards home, half dreading talking to her mother. One thing was for sure, she was taking that trip to Washington D.C with Paris. Why the hell had she kissed Jess? Was Lorelei right? Was she falling for him? Or was she just happy he was back? And did RoryandDean just turn to Rory and Dean?

            She needed time to think. Plus it would be an experience Harvard would definitely be impressed with.  Maybe, if she were really lucky, her and Paris would reach that term called "friends,"

            "Rory darling! Is that you?" Lorelei called from the living room.

"Yes mom," Rory answered softly, going to her mother.

"What's wrong?"

"I kissed Jess, broke up with Dean and am going to Washington D.C for the summer.

"Alright then. A) What??????? B) Are you sad? And C) Send me a postcard and call every night,"

"I kissed Jess for some possessed reason of which I'm not sure. No I'm not sad. I think we were bound to break up soon anyway. It just wasn't...right anymore. How about every other night? I think Paris will have me on work overload,"

"Wow. Just wow. Which movie?"

"Thelma and Louise please,"

"Coming right up,"

            "So are you going to explain Jess?" Lorelei asked two hours later.

"I don't know. He asked if I missed him and before we knew it I kissed him. That's all there is to it,"

"I sincerely doubt that that's all there is to it hon. Hey...bed. Plane early tomorrow,"

            Rory flopped onto her bed in more hopelessly confused than she could ever remember being. 

            Five weeks later Rory was going insane. Her and Paris had made some sort of friendship, but it was still a bit awkward. She knew about Jess, and Rory knew that Paris still loved Tristan. 

            "So call him,"

"What?"

"Call Jess. You miss him; he's got it bad for you. Have your forbidden drama. You know what I mean,"

"I don't miss him,"

"Liar,"

"Fine. But what am I supposed to say,"

"Anything," Paris stated firmly. 

            "Hello?" Jess answered the phone.

"Hey,"

"What's up?"

"Nothing,"

"How's Washington?"

"Exciting, scary. How's Stars Hollow,"

"The usual. So you broke up with Dean,"

"Yeah,"

"Why?"

"You know why,"

"No, I don't think I do. What the hell Rory?"

"We were over anyway. It didn't feel right anymore,"

"Is that why...?"

"I missed you,"

"Really?"

"Yes,"

"I missed you too,"

"Really?"

"Yeah,"

"So... see you next week?"

"Count on it,"


End file.
